gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate personalities
This article focuses on Harry's alternate personalities. Harry first admits to having Multiple Personality Disorder in Ice Ice Baby, and has been shifting into his various personalities ever since Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. Harry is aware of his alternate personalities, but says he cannot control them. When another personality takes over, Harry does not remember anything that happens during the time in which the personality is active. Within Harry's subconscious a personality is able to detect their particular trigger but not necessarily be able to see the outside world. Hal appears to be an exception as he spontaneously appears and often finishes Harry's sentences. Whenever Harry is about to change personality, he takes a deep breath and bulges out his eyes. In the case where multiple triggers are administered at once, some triggers appear to take precedence, such as in Finders Creepers, the trigger for an athletic challenge overrode Harry having his shirt off, so he turns into Seth. Harry tells all of the other Greenways that his personalities are part of a comedy routine that he practices, because he does not want anyone to know the truth. Harry and his personalities do not get along well. On their side, this is most likely because they are mere personas deprived of their own bodies and lives. On the other hand, Harry (with the exception of Hal) does not despise them, just their wild antics and inconvenient appearances. Despite the initial resentment held by the first four, The Bold and the Booty-ful revealed that they would much rather have Harry as the dominant personality than Hal, the most threatening and malicious of them all. In The Final Wreck-ening, Harry, Chester, Seth, Vick, and Manny Smith find a reset button inside Harry's head. This button has the power to cure Mike of his disorder, but it will mean getting rid of all his personalities. Harry's alternates decide it is necessary to stop Hal and everyone presses the button. This eliminates Harry's personalities but in the process, their abilities are merged with Harry's, as shown during the final challenge when Mike displays Seth's athleticism and Vick's strength. Chester Chester is the first alternate personality introduced. Chester is a grumpy old man who has a hunched back, a wrinkled face, one eye shut, and constantly complains about the youth of today. He debuts in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, while the team attempt to cut down their totem pole. Chester appears whenever Mike becomes frustrated, such as when he gets hit by a spoon in Ice Ice Baby. He is also emerges while Mike is asleep as seen in Truth or Laser Shark, and Backstabbers Ahoy!. In Runaway Model, Chester appears and "helps" Anne Maria and Zoey apply Jo's makeup, commenting that they just needed to "add a bit of rouge", but he only ends up making it much worse. After Jo discovers what happened, she proceeds to take it out on Mike by throwing barrels at him, who remains oblivious as to what happened. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Chester also makes a few appearances, emerging when Mike stubs his foot on a rock, who then proceeds to kick the rock in annoyance and hurt himself further. As well as when the Mutant Maggots begin to bicker, causing Mike to become frustrated and releasing Chester. Chester makes his final appearance of the season in Grand Chef Auto, first appearing in the confessional when Mike expresses concern over his current predicament. Later when Mike gets knocked out and ends up in his mind, Chester appears with all the other personalities to beat him up. However after Mike hears Zoey calling him from the outside, he gains confidence and clobbers Chester and the other personalities. Chester returns in Total Drama All-Stars, appearing with the rest of the personalities when Chris introduces Mike in Heroes vs. Villains, and also appears in Evil Dread where he and the other personalities converse in Mike's sleep about the return of Mal. He is also seen playing a game of Go Fish with Vito and Svetlana, before Manitoba arrives to warn them that Mal has returned. After this incident, later on Mike discovers he is unable to transform into Chester or any of his other personalities. He doesn't see any more of him until You Regatta Be Kidding Me after Mike gets trapped in his own mind by Mal. He comes across Chester who has been forced by Mal to sell skateboards, and persuades him to join in the quest to defeat Mal, as well as freeing him from his shackles. However shortly afterwards, Mal appears in place of Mike after he hears Zoey is in trouble. Mal's appearance terrifies Chester and when Mike reappears he is confused who is in control. Chester continues to accompany Mike for several episodes as they recruit the other personalities. During these times he bickers with Svetlana, is impressed by Vito's puppet show, and agrees with Manitoba in why they should listen to Mike. In The Final Wreck-ening, Chester arrives with the others at Mal's tower. When the door falls upon them, Chester is shown not contributing in pushing it up, and is scolded by Mike. He also informs Mike that the reset button will "reset his noggin" and erase all the other personalities other than Mike. He joins everyone in pressing the button and is absorbed into Mike's subconscious, but succeeds in vanquishing Mal. Svetlana Svetlana is a Russian gymnast who debuts in Truth or Laser Shark. She appears primarily whenever Mike is in a physically challenging setting. Speaking in a Russian accent and in third person, she has long eyelashes, thick lips, unique eye irises, and a graceful figure. In terms of attitude, she seems to be the most enthusiastic and caring of the personalities, having attempted to save the tied-up contestants in Finders Creepers and stood up in Mike's defense in The Bold and the Booty-ful. She is also proud and confident in her athletic ability. Svetlana is Mike's only female personality. In Food Fright, she is revealed to be a vegetarian. Svetlana appears in the opening sequence, performing acrobatics in front of Zoey. She officially debuts during the second challenge of Truth or Laser Shark. When Mike starts giving himself a pep talk, he changes to Svetlana, who finishes Mike's part of the relay with ease. Svetlana again participates in the challenge in Ice Ice Baby. After being summoned by Cameron, she launches towards the Toxic Rats's fort to obtain their flag. Before she can, however, she falls forcefully into the snow and loses control to Vito. Mike changes to Svetlana briefly in order to save the other contestants from the spider in Finders Creepers. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Svetlana takes control from Vito during the challenge and helps Mike's team by hitting a bell, earning them a point. Svetlana is shown in a flashback in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean skillfully evading a mutant beetle. Later, she emerges and travels up a tree when Mike is struggling. Svetlana admits that she does not want Mike to be the boss of his body in Grand Chef Auto. She joins the other personalities in fighting him for control. In the end, Mike overpowers her and the others and declares management of his mind. In Heroes vs. Villains, Svetlana emerges when Chris is introducing Mike and his personalities. Mike changes into Svetlana in his sleep in Evil Dread, with her expressing her fear over Mal's impending return. Later, she is seen playing Go Fish with Chester and Vito. When Manitoba warns them of Mal, the three become frightened, Svetlana even screaming. Mike attempts to turn into Svetlana to help out with the challenge in the next episode, but she does not respond. During this time, Sierra reveals that Svetlana is her favorite personality. In The Obsta-Kill Kourse, Mike and Chester come across Svetlana chained to a rock and sculpting a fish out of butter on Mal's orders. She explains that she either does what she's told, or ceases to exist. Soon after, Mal channels Svetlana and she is somehow in the real world in and subconscious at the same time. Mike smashes her chain and allows her to regain control. She then joins Mike and Chester on their journey to the mysterious tower in Mike's mind. When Chester wants to sit down in Sundae Muddy Sundae, Svetlana tries to encourage him to keep walking, which only annoys him. Svetlana is shown to like and support Mike in The Bold and the Booty-ful. She thinks his dreams (specifically the one where Mike's kissing Zoey in the rain) are romantic and reminds everyone of Mike's good qualities when they conflict over who should have the right to freedom. In The Final Wreck-ening, Mike and his four original personalities finally reach the tower of Mike's mind. They fight through the traps Mal has set and find the mind reset button. Mike finds out that if the button is pushed, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba will disappear along with Mal. Vito, Manitoba, and Svetlana convince Mike to push the button, blowing up the tower, and defeating Mal. However, all of Mike's personalities cease to exist, their abilities being absorbed by Mike. Vito Vito is an Italian tough guy who debuts in Ice Ice Baby. He is muscular, always shirtless, and has hair that is gelled back. He enjoys instigating conflicts, flirting, and obsessing over his self-proclaimed "hotness." Vito appears whenever Mike's shirt is removed. This will usually happen by it ripping off, either by accident or because of another person. Vito has great strength, but low intelligence to balance it out. He is also rather lazy and will not do anything unless given a good enough motivation. Vito is a clear homage to Jersey Shore cast-member Michael "The Situation" Sorrentino. Whenever he appears, Duncan's theme music is played. In Food Fright, he is revealed to exclusively eat meat. The first mention of Vito is in Anne Maria's Total Drama Online biography, in which she mentions that her dream date would be with him. Vito makes his debut appearance in Ice Ice Baby after Mike's shirt is accidentally ripped when Svetlana falls. He immediately takes charge and pushes Scott aside to obtain the Toxic Rats' flag. Anne Maria is automatically smitten with him. Vito then gets into a physical altercation with Scott and Brick over the flag. Mike seems to not like Vito, referring to him as a bigger nuisance than Chester or Svetlana. Vito returns in the next episode. After he is triggered, Anne Maria is elated to see him. She says in the confessional that she is certain Vito is his real personality, while Mike is a mere performance. The time Vito is not slacking in the challenge is spent kissing Anne Maria. With encouragement from her, he eventually decides to try to win. However, before he can do anything, Zoey's cries trigger Mike to come back. Vito also emerges for a short time in Backstabbers Ahoy!. He performs in the challenge with Mike's team until Svetlana takes over. He continues flirting with Anne Maria and punches Fang in the nose to repel him. When Mike refuses to tow Scott in Grand Chef Auto, Scott purposely triggers Vito so that he can be taken to the final landmark. Scott promises to take Vito to Anne Maria if he tows him, and the latter complies. When Vito arrives at Mt. Chrismore, Scott takes the opportunity to smash him in the head with a club, knocking him out. Vito explains to Mike that he is inside his own mind. he joins in the others in fighting with him for control, but is defeated by Mike. In Heroes vs. Villains, Vito appears briefly when Chris introduces Mike and his personalities. Mike switches to Vito in his sleep in Evil Dread while the personalities are panicking over Mal's return. Vito asks them how they plan to stop him. He is later shown playing cards with Chester and Svetlana, and is concerned when Mal awakens. Mike attempts to change to Vito in Saving Private Leechball, but receives no response. In Sundae Muddy Sundae, the trio of Mike, Chester and Svetlana come across Vito, who is chained to a rock on a stage. Vito has been forced by Mal to do ventriloquist acts. However when the dummy he is holding acts on its own accord, he informs the others it wasn't him. The dummy comes to life and is reveals to be possessed by Mal, however Mike grabs it and smashes it against Vito's chain, freeing him and he joins in on their quest. Vito agrees with Manitoba in The Bold and the Booty-ful that it's questionable they should help Mike since it would only mean one personality could be free. When Svetlana says that Mike is a better dancer than Vito, Vito initially tries to retaliate, before sighing and stating, "It's true." Mike and his team finally reach the top of the tower in The Final Wreck-ening, and overcome the final trap. Although Mike is reluctant to press the reset button, Vito comforts Mike about needing to eliminate all five personalities, and willingly sacrifices himself to stop Mal. Mike is extremely grateful towards him and the others as they press the reset button together. Manitoba Smith Manitoba Smith is an adventurous treasure hunter who debuts in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. He is a parody of the fictional archaeologist, Indiana Jones, while his accent and mannerisms parody Australian movie icon Michael "Crocodile" Dundee as well as the late Steve Irwin the Crocodile Hunter. He only appears whenever Mike puts on a hat, which is always a fedora. He has a thick Australian accent and is able to identify unknown things on the ground by tasting them. He is fairly cocky, quick to take charge, quite witty, and arguably is one of the most intelligent personalities, with Mal. He apparently is rather sexist, implying that females are easily frightened. Like Vito, he is a bit of a womanizer. In Food Fright, Manitoba is revealed to not eat food that contains carbohydrates. He makes his first appearance in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, when Mike accidentally puts on a fedora. From here, Manitoba claims leadership of the Mutant Maggots, directing them through the mine. He confuses Cameron and Zoey with his Australian slang and offends Zoey and Anne Maria with his sexist remarks. His next appearance is a brief one at the beginning of The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, when Mike puts on a fedora. However, Cameron quickly removes the hat, changing Mike back to his normal self. Manitoba lassos Mike in Grand Chef Auto and says that Mike gets in the way of his flirting. He joins the other personalities in a physical battle for control against Mike, a battle which he loses. In Heroes vs. Villains, Manitoba Smith appears when Chris introduces Mike and his personalities. Mike changes to Manitoba in his sleep in Evil Dread while the other personalities are panicking over Mal's return. Manitoba orders them to be quiet when he senses that Mike is about to wake up. Cameron realizes that Manitoba's treasure hunting skills will benefit the Heroic Hamsters in the challenge, and summons him to help out. He stays with Zoey most of the time, flirting with her and complimenting Mike's ability to pick girls. Manitoba also catches Scott in the act of trying to sabotage the Hamsters. Afterwards, Scott accidentally activates a trap. His quick reaction causes Manitoba to be hit in the head with his shovel. Immediately after being forced back into the subconscious, Manitoba senses Mal's arrival and warns the others. Mike attempts to summon Manitoba when he wakes up from having passed out, but he doesn't respond. The group of Mike, Chester, Svetlana, and Vito find Manitoba destroying Mike's dreams in The Bold and the Booty-ful on the orders from Mal. Manitoba questions why the personalities should help Mike since only one personality can be in control of the body. He has more situational awareness than the others when he realizes that Mal's identification card is an illusion and the fact that all of the personalities are stuck in a prison of Mal's design. In The Final Wreck-ening, Mike and his four original personalities finally reach the tower of Mike's mind. They travel the staircase up to the very top, finding the reset button that will eliminate all of the personalities, including Mal. Vito, Manitoba, and Svetlana convince Mike to push the button, blowing up the tower and defeating Mal. However, all of Mike's personalities cease to exist, their abilities being absorbed by Mike. Mal .]] Mal, or known amongst the other personalities as The Malevolent One, is a hidden personality sealed inside Mike's mind who serves as the main antagonist of Total Drama All-Stars. Prior to the series, he was incarcerated in the same juvenile prison as Duncan and was one of the most dangerous inmates at the time. At some point after juvie, Mike was able to take control of Mal and he was sealed within his subconscious. Mike's voice changes most drastically when he is Mal, going deeper and reverberating. He is shown to have dark circles around his eyes and the normally spiked portion of Mike's hair covering the left eye. Up until Mal officially takes over Mike's body in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, almost all of his appearances are at his own will, making him the most spontaneous of all the personalities. When Mal awakens, Mike loses the ability to switch to any of the others. Mal has shown great intelligence and physical strength, even beating skilled fighter Izzy in a boxing match in Suckers Punched. He can perfectly imitate Mike and is very perceptive of other people, being able to tell whether or not they trust him. He is also very impulsive and chaotic. He chooses to recklessly act whenever an opportunity presents itself, rather than carefully plan out his moves. Furthermore, Mal appears to take great enjoyment in committing heinous acts, with Duncan once stating that Mal did bad things just for the fun. He has also been shown to get extremely violent when frustrated. However, he is perfectly capable of controlling himself in order to keep his cover through the season. He is a bit egotistical, modelling items in the subconscious after himself and being overly confident that Mike has no chance to regain control. Whenever Mal has done something malicious and is pleased with himself, he will whistle In the Hall of the Mountain King. Mal is alluded to in the beginning of Evil Dread as the other personalities panic about his return. Scott accidentally hitting Mike in the head with a shovel is the final nail in the coffin. Just as Manitoba, who has been forcibly pushed back into the mind, warns the group, the portrait of Mike above them burns to reveal Mal's silhouette. At the elimination ceremony, he makes his first appearance when he proclaims that "One by one, they will all fall." For several episodes afterwards, Mal takes control of Mike's body and breaks several contestants' belongings. He also wreaks havoc amongst the Heroic Hamsters in Moon Madness when he is temporarily released from the blue harvest moon. Upon Mal's awakening, Mike loses communication with the other personalities, as Mal has chained them up inside the mind. Mike is quick to realize that something is wrong with him, but continues the competition anyway, hoping the situation will resolve itself. Mike deduces that his blow to the head previously was what caused his problem. He ends up dropping a boulder on his head in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition in order to re-enact it. To Mal's satisfaction, he is permanently given control of the body, while Mike is chained to a boulder inside the mind. Mal styles his hair to look like Mike's, showing that he intends to carry his impersonation from Moon Madness throughout the season. When Mal volunteers for exile, his whistling of In the Hall of the Mountain King prompts Duncan to remember their history. Duncan identifies him as one of the detainees once incarcerated in the same juvenile prison as him. Mal finally reveals himself to Mike in Suckers Punched, via a mirror. Mike is flabbergasted to see him. He had believed to have gotten rid of him after juvie. Mal responds that he was never gone, he was just "laying low, conserving his energy" so he could strike later. In the challenge, Mal viciously defeats Izzy in a boxing match. He excuses it to a horrified Zoey as not knowing what came over him. Earlier in the episode, Duncan alerted Zoey to Mal's existence, explaining their past as fellow inmates. .]] Mal begins to put his plans into motion in You Regatta Be Kidding Me. He sabotages the other contestants' boats before claiming the Boat of Losers for himself. At one point, Zoey deliberately puts herself in danger in order to prove that Mike is in control. Hearing Zoey's cries for help causes Mike, who has freed himself and Chester, to reclaim his body. Mal, however, is quick to put everything back in place. Mal chooses to rescue Zoey from the piranhas, but only not to raise suspicion, and he attempts to stall beforehand. Mal joins two alliances in this episode; one with Cameron and Zoey and the other with Alejandro. He also rigs the votes against Cameron, but this fails due to Duncan's earlier action. What Mal does manage to do is make Cameron insecure about who he trusts. Mal feeds fear and lies to Cameron throughout Zeek And Ye Shall Find to further fuel his paranoia. He even convinces him to kiss Courtney in order to ruin her relationship with Scott. Before Cameron takes the Flush of Shame following his elimination and injury-inducing near-death experience, Mal reveals to him his true identity. He also says that he is the culprit behind the incidents lately, including trying to kill him back in the mines. Mal begins to target Alejandro in The Obsta-Kill Kourse for messing with his plans to frame him in the previous episode. Now with the knowledge of Mal's existence, Alejandro desperately tries to inform the others. Mal continuously foils these attempts. In addition, turning everyone against Alejandro by blaming him for Cameron's downfall proves to be easy due to them knowing what he is capable of. It is shown that as long as Mal has the other personalities chained up, he can access their abilities. He is able to switch to Svetlana yet also remain himself until Mike frees her from her chain. Alejandro is eliminated that night and Mal is taken by Zoey to the McLean Spa Hotel. Alejandro previously had revealed he stole a DVD of Mal's misdeeds and hid it in the hotel. This gives him the opportunity to find it and destroy the evidence before the others can discover his identity. Prior to Alejandro's flushing, he exclaims that "the truth," meaning the DVD, is "in the art." Mal begins to realize in Sundae Muddy Sundae that Zoey's trust in him is beginning to fade. This combined with the fact that Mike is running loose in his head makes him determined to put everything back in balance. Mal delivers a warning to the group of Mike, Chester, Svetlana, and Vito through Vito's ventriloquist dummy that they'll never defeat him. Mike, however, is unfazed and smashes the dummy against Vito's chain to free him. In the real world, Mal somehow obtains the chart Courtney made detailing her plan to get to the final two, and exposes it to the rest of the final four. Courtney's closest allies, Gwen and Scott, turn against her, and Zoey refuses to be associated with her as well. Mal is more determined than ever to win this challenge so he can have more time to find the DVD. Meanwhile, Gwen, who once stated that she thinks Mike is a nice guy, begins to grow suspicious as she stays neck-in-neck with Mal. In the end, he doesn't win, but Zoey does elect to take him. Unfortunately, Chris prohibits him for an unspecified reason from accompanying her. Mal is unsatisfied with the task he is assigned in The Bold and the Booty-ful, so instead of attempting it, he catches up with Gwen and Scott to sabotage them. His efforts are successful as Gwen is disqualified by Chris and Scott is voted out by Zoey's sole vote. This makes Mal and Zoey the final two of the season. By The Final Wreck-ening, Zoey has located the DVD Alejandro hid and is fully aware of Mal's true identity. She confronts him on it saying she took him to the finale for Mike, and that he can "drop the act." Mal is relieved and lets his voice and hair return to normal. He gloats to her that Mike is gone and never coming back. Though Zoey wants to believe it, she clearly still has doubts. Mal randomly selects Alejandro and Heather as his helpers in the final challenge. He thinks little of them, leaving them to fend for themselves while he advances. At one point, Mal uses a Pogo stick to jump to where Zoey is and tackle her into the water. As he tries to drown her, Mal is pulled back into Mike's mind and meets up with Mike. He is surprised to find that his tower is completely gone, courtesy of Mike and the other personalities pressing the reset button, thus eliminating them. Mal charges at Mike, but is blocked effortlessly. As he fades from existence, he begs Mike not to die, as "no one will ever cross him with him in charge." Mike simply states that he doesn't need him anymore and walks away. Mal's final words are a furious, "It's my time! Mine!" Mike's subconscious Mike's subconscious is the area of Mike's head where his personalities reside. They remain here at all times unless triggered. During a personality shift, Mike himself is supposedly pushed here until another switch brings him back to reality. Although it is portrayed as an empty space, in Evil Dread, Chester, Svetlana, and Vito are shown playing cards in a room-like setting. This suggests that there might be other quarters for them, as well as things to keep them distracted while they are not in dominance of the body. The room seen in Evil Dread also displays a large portrait of Mike, which burns to reveal the silhouette of Mal when he is first unleashed. The subconscious is first seen in Grand Chef Auto after Scott smacks Vito over the head with a club, and Mike wakes up inside his mind. He is shown to not recognize the space. Vito and Chester even have to explain to him where he is. After this, Vito and Chester, along with Manitoba and Svetlana, face off against Mike in a physical battle for control. In Total Drama All-Stars, all five of them are imprisoned by Mal and the personalities are forced to perform strange tasks. Mike breaks free and sets off on a journey to gather the others and defeat his evil personality. Mal's tower is where Mike, Svetlana, Chester, Manitoba, and Vito press the reset button which eliminates all five personalities and gives their abilities to Mike. Trivia *Some of the personality's personal info are shared in Mike's biography. **Chester is revealed to not have a favorite color and prefers to make his own music. **Svetlana is revealed to enjoy movies, her favorite food is whatever keeps her in "tip-top shape", and her craziest dream was when she fell doing a dismount. **Vito's first job was working with his uncle Vinnie fixing old cars and his dream is to open a body shop. **Manitoba revealed he's married. However, his wife's existence is questionable, given her lack of ever being mentioned and Manitoba's womanizing behavior. *Most of Mike's personalities have theme music dedicated to them: **Svetlana: An uplifting, empowering song also used for Owen. **Vito: the tough rock number also used for Duncan. **Manitoba Smith: A tribal song featuring a didgeridoo and springy sound effects, it was later used during Jasmine's audition tape. **Mal: In the Hall of the Mountain King, a song commonly associated with evil. Max can also be heard whistling the tune in Three Zones and A Baby. *Manitoba's name stems from the Canadian province of the same name, a further reference to Manitoba's similarities to Indiana Jones. *Anne Maria believes that Mike only pretends to act as he normally does, and whenever the two are alone, Mike returns to who Anne Maria thinks that he actually is, Vito. *According to the Total Drama Panel at Fan Expo 2011, Svetlana was originally Swedish, Vito was called Vince, and Manitoba Smith was called Manitoba Mike. *While sleeping, Mike's personalities shift of their own accord, without the use of triggers. **Interestingly, it is only until each personality's debut that Mike shifts into him/her in his sleep on-screen. *Three of his personalities are hinted at in Mike's audition tape. **There is painting with ballerina on the wall with two medals on it, and when Mike describe himself as "agile and graceful" - Svetlana **When Mike describes himself as "Tough and scrappy" - Vito **When Mike describes himself as a person "with a keen sense of a wilderness survivor" - Manitoba Smith *During an interview, Cory Doran, Mike's voice actor, admits that Vito is his favorite alternate personality. He says that "I think Vito was my favorite just because of the whole love triangle that came from it. It gave Mike a real hard time trying to win over Zoey, and it's fun to see him scramble to make it up to her." **Interestingly, he also mentioned that if he were to create a fifth personality, it would be "a total crazy guy" who was "over the top and addicted to mayhem." This would be fulfilled with the introduction of Mal. *Mike, along with his personalities (except Manitoba Smith and Mal), were featured on the Halloween 2012 episode of Skatoony. **Oddly, during Chester's first appearance, host Chudd Chudders (unaware of Mike's disorder at the time) asks if he is okay. To this, Chester responds, "Who's Mike?" *Mal's name is a shortened version of The Malevolent One and means "evil" or "bad" in Latin, as well as in Spanish, Italian, French and Portuguese. *Mal's theme is In the Hall of the Mountain King, a famous piece written by Edvard Grieg as incidental music for Henrik Ibsen's play Peer Gynt. *Svetlana described Mike as more patient than her, more generous than Chester, less egotistical than Manitoba, and a better dancer than Vito. *Svetlana is one of three characters to be voiced by someone of the opposite gender, with the other two being DJ's mother and Cameron's mother. **She is voiced by Cory Doran, who also voices Mike as well as the other personalities. *Manitoba shares many similarities with Jasmine. **They are both always shown wearing slouch hats. **Both are expert wilderness survivalists. **Both have Australian accents. **Both are rather authoritative in personality. **Both are a reference or have been used to reference Indiana Jones. **Both are partly inspired by members of the Irwin family; Manitoba by Steve and Jasmine by his daughter, Bindi. **Jasmine's audition tape also features Manitoba's theme music, of a didgeridoo, playing in the background. *Whenever Vito switches to Mike or another personality, Mike's shark tooth necklace will vanish, if only for a short amount of time. *A later production image of the Total Drama: Revenge of the Island cast shows that Mike apparently only had three personalities originally. Though hard to see, one of them appears to have a squinted eye, possibly meaning that Chester was one of them. *In the first three episodes he appeared in and certain scenes of one, Mal initially had brown eyes, like all the other personalities. However, starting with some scenes in Moon Madness, his eye color was changed to black. *Chester and Mal are the only personalities to use the confessional. Gallery See also In Season 8 and Season 9, following the events in Season 7 which lead to Sterling Archer being hospitalized in a coma, Archer and all of his associates manifest as a dream persona in his subconscious. *'The events take place in a different timeline (B) to the events in the 'real world' (A). Whilst being related to (A), the events in (B) have no impact on it.' Characters and / or Personas *All of the main characters from the Archer Universe, as well as a handful of minor characters/extras, have been rendered into Archer's subconscious with their own dream personas; *Each dream persona (with the exception of Crackers and Pam) broadly maintains similarity in appearance with their real world counterparts, but their character and relationships to each other have changed; *There is both a degree of continuity and discontinuity between 'real world' and Archer's subconscious: how he sees - and therefore we see - himself, the other personas and their relationships, are as a dream, loosely based on reality; *In Season 8, the dream personas act out events in a film-noir inspired dream state called "Dreamland". *In Season 9, events take place in a serial adventure-inspired South Pacific island called "Danger Island". *Each dream persona is worthy of it's own separate wiki page.Dream Persona Page vs Character Page (Rationale) **Concise list of Season 9 dream personas. **Explanation of Adam Reed's vision of them. **Navigation Box with dream personas for seasons 8 and 9. : 'Season 8: Dreamland' 'Main characters' Sterling Archer - Archer P.I. (Dreamland) *Role: Private Investigator (protangonist) *Appearance: Daper; wears a trilby, waist coat and long overcoat *Character: Hopeless romantic, fiercely loyal, valiant, noble, despises misogyny (dislike of, contempt for or ingrained prejudice against women) *Relationships / Affiliations: Woodhouse's partner at Woodhouse and Archer Malory Archer -'' Mother *Role: Dreamland (Nightclub) owner and mobster *Appearance: Glamorous and handsome *Character: Manipulative, dominant, mysterious and threatening *Relationships / Affiliations: Employer of Zirk, The House Band, Krieger, offers a job to Archer 'Lana Kane' - Lana Kane (Dreamland) *Role: Singer at the 'Dreamland' jazz club *Appearance: Glamorous, sophisticated, classy *Character: Femme fatale, gold-digger / undercover agent *Relationships / Affiliations: Works for Mother, and the IRS 'Cheryl Tunt' - Charlotte Vandertunt *Role: Heiress to the Vandertunt publishing fortune *Appearance: Incredibly svelte, mysterious, (at the beginning), then gets more disheveled *Character: Crazy, ignorant, feckless *Relationships / Affiliations: sleeps with Archer, kidnapped by Mother 'Pam Poovey' - Detective Lieutenant Poovey *Role: L.A.P.D Sergeant *Appearance: Short hair, stocky build, wears a trilby, waist coat and long overcoat *Character: Jocular, good-natured, manly role *Relationships / Affiliations: subordinate to Detective Sergeant Figgis 'Cyril Figgis' - Detective Sergeant Figgis *Role: Detective Sergeant *Appearance: Round glasses, greying above ears; wears a trilby, waist coat and long over coat *Character: Corrupt cop *Relationships / Affiliations: Working with Len Trexler (Dreamland) 'Ray Gillette' - Ray Gillette (Dreamland) *Role: Trumpet player in the Dreamland House Band *Appearance: White tuxedo *Character: Loud mouthed marijuana enthusiast, always getting the band busted *Relationships / Affiliations: The House Band, Mother 'Krieger' - Krieger (Dreamland) *Role: Bar Tender / Dope dealer / Mad scientist *Appearance: Full beard, 1940s barman *Character: Shifty, sexually ambiguous, secret operator *Relationships / Affiliations: Works for Mother, deals heroin to Woodhouse, employed by Trexler. 'Woodhouse' - Woodhouse (Dreamland) *Role: Private Investigator (former) *Appearance: Deceased *Character: Junkie (lfew details) *Affiliations: Archer's partner at ''Woodhouse and Archer 'Minor characters' *Len Trexler (Dreamland) '' - the biggest mobster in L.A *'Dutch' Dylan - Len's enforcer (although in every episode so not 'minor') *Dreamland House Band - the band in Mother's club *Cecil Vandertunt - Charlotte's brother *Trinette McGoon (Dreamland) - a sassy prostitute *Berenice - an ex-maid 'Season 9: Danger Island '''Word of God According to writer Adam Reed:Adam Reed Interview - June 14th 2018 avclub.com : "No matter where they are or what new accent they have...'' it's all about how Archer is perceiving them''." Their in-dream characters are the result of: : "Trying to crystallize and amplify all the other characters'', as seen by Archer."'' Pam and Archer are paired up is because the inspirations featured a guy who: : "always had a sidekick''...it just seemed natural..."'' : "he and Pam are like the only two who can stand each other." Reed's hope for the characters is that: : "even though it’s a new setting and new roles for these characters, that people will become as invested in that season’s storyline as they were in previous seasons." 'Main Characters' Sterling - Sterling (Danger Island) *Role: Pilot (Archer Airways)* *Appearance: Eye patch on left eye, leather flying jacket and hat, dishevelled *Character: Drunk, womaniser *Relationships / Affiliations: Son of Malory Malory - Malory (Danger Island) *Role: Hotelier at Hotel Lotus* / (major stake-holder of Archer Airways)* *Appearance: Tropical attire, wavey hair, silver fox *Character: Manipulative, morally ambiguous, always looking to make money *Relationships / Affiliations: Mother of Archer Lana - Princess Lanaluakalani *Role: Princess of Mitimotu. *Appearance: Majestic, tall, exotic *Character: Superior, fierce, independent *Relationships / Affiliations: Associates with Fuchs Cheryl - Charlotte Stratton (nee Vandertunt) *Role: Vagrant (New York Socialite) *Appearance: Ranges from dishevelled to immaculate *Character: Useless, shrieky, kinky, corruptible *Relationships / Affiliations: Married to Whitney Stratton IV, courtesan of Malory's Pam -'' Pam Poovey (Danger Island) *Role: Co-pilot (Archer Airways)* *Appearance: Bulky, butch, ex-military *Character: Helpful, sturdy, loyal *Relationships / Affiliations: Works with Sterling (Danger Island) 'Cyril' - Siegbert Fuchs *Role: Bread fruit plantation prospector / Idol seeker / Nazi * Appearance: White linen suit, panama hat, glasses *Character: Nervous, clipped, secretive, cowardly, limp, rude *Relationships / Affiliations: Associate and schtupper of the Princess 'Ray' - Capitaine Reynaud *Role: Police Captain (Gendarmes) *Appearance: Khaki uniform, with hat and cane; moustache *Character: Corrupt official, melodramatic *Relationships / Affiliations: Partners in crime with Malory 'Krieger' - Crackers *Role: Archer's sidekick *Appearance: Transformed into a Scarlet macaw *Character: Talkative, smart ass, likes to crack wise *Relationships / Affiliations: Buddy to Archer 'Minor Characters' *Whitney Stratton IV - Charlotte's husband *Manu - the hotel porter *Doudou - the capitaines sidekick (spelling uncertain) *Luigi - restaurant owner *Ziegler - German flying ace and Archer's nemesis *Noah - Anthropologist *??? - King ? *??? - Queen ? '*''Archer Airways and ''Hotel Lotus are ficitional businesses in the dream location, Mitimotu. '''Concise List (plus redirects) Format Character / (Role) *''Main page'' / Redirects [[Cheryl_Tunt|'Cheryl'}](New York Socialite / Vagrant) *''Charlotte Stratton'' / Charlotte_Stratton_nee_Vandertunt Charlotte Stratton nee Vandertunt / Charlotte_Stratton_(Danger_Island) Charlotte Stratton (Danger Island) Sterling (Pilot) *''[Sterling Archer (Danger Island)'' / Sterling (Danger Island) / Sterling (Pilot) Pam '''(Co-Pilot) *Pam Poovey (Danger Island)' / ''Pam (Danger Island) Krieger (Sidekick/ Macaw) *''Crackers / ''Crackers (Danger_Island) Malory '''(Hotel and Airline Owner) *Malory Archer (Danger Island)' / ''Malory (Danger Island) / Madam Malory Ray (Police Chief) *''Capitaine Reynaud'' / Reynaud (Danger Island) / Reynaud Lana (Princess) *''Princess Lanaluakalani'' / Princess Lanaluakalani (Danger Island) / Lanaluakalani Cyril_Figgis Cyril (Bread Fruit Farmer / 'German Spy' / Idol Seeker / Nazi Psycho) *''Siegbert Fuchs'' / Fuchs / Siegbert Fuchs (Danger Island) 'Season 10: 1999' *'Sterling Archer' - MV Seamus/Sterling Archer (Dream persona) *'Cheryl Tunt' - MV Seamus/Cheryl Tunt (Dream persona) *'Pam Poovey' - MV Seamus/Pam (Dream persona) *'Cyril Figgis' - MV Seamus/Cyril (Dream persona) *'Algernop Krieger' - MV Seamus/Krieger (Dream persona) *'Malory Archer' - MV Seamus/Malory Archer (Dream persona) *'Barry Dylan' - Barry 6 (Dream persona) *'Ray Gillette' - MV Seamus/Ray (Dream persona) *'Lana Kane' - MV Seamus/Lana Kane (Dream persona) Navigation References Gallery See also